Vehicles are commonly equipped with accelerator pedals. Upon actuation of the accelerator pedal in a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine, the engine throttle body permits greater intake air flow. As a result of the increased air flow, fuel flow is increased and the engine combustion rate is increased, resulting in an increased engine speed. In vehicles equipped with an internal combustion engine coupled with an electric machine or generator, actuation of the accelerator pedal may correspond with an overall system output power. Some driver's accelerator pedal actuation may over-shoot their target vehicle speed and in response to the over-shoot, the driver may actuate the accelerator pedal and under-shoot the target vehicle speed. This over-shoot followed by an under-shoot of target vehicle speed may negatively affect fuel economy.